My Love Story
by Lilian Dovah-Kenway
Summary: Hello, my name is Isabella Marie Swan, I was a happily married woman up until recently, when my Best Friend and Love of my life passed away in a tragic accident. His name was Edward Anthony Mason, I loved him with all of my heart and he loved me too. R
1. Where'd yah Go

**Hey, I have had Ideas on new stories I want to write, but the thing is is that I need help, so I'm going to give it a try but if I get no reviews or things like that I just won't write it anymore or I will try and get help from beta so if anybody wants to help please do tell me. **** :-)**

**I will shut-up now. **

_**Bella's P.O.V**_

Hello, my name is Isabella Marie Swan, I was a happily married woman up until recently, when my Best Friend and Love of my life passed away in a tragic accident. His name was Edward Anthony Mason, I loved him with all of my heart and he loved me too. Edward was all I could ask for and more, I was nothing until he came along in my life. I always thought of my self as plain and ordinary, But Edward thought I was perfect and everything he could ask for, He was too good to be true, and I knew it. Tragically that day came when I knew he wouldn't last.

Edward had called me saying he was on his way home and that he would be home in ten to twelve minutes, that around 9:45 or so. It was 10:30 when I decided to call him and ask him where he was, because dinner was made and was already cold, I was hungry and a little sleepy, and I missed him. So I called him.

_**Ringing** _

"_Hey, It's Edward leave a message and I will try and get back to you, so leave a message after the beep."_

"_Hey, Edward it's me Bella, um, where are you I'm getting a little worried here, and dinners getting cold, so erm, jus give me a call back when you get this, Love you." _ Was all I said before I put my phone in my pocket and started pacing in the Living Room. I decided I would call Emmett and see if Edward went by to talk and forgot about the time or something.

**Ringing**

"Hello?" thank god!

"Hey Emmett, It Bella."

"Well duh, caller I.D., So what's up Bells, why you callin'me at this time of hour?"

"Well I just wanted to know if Edward went by your place or if he's with you 'cause he told me he was coming home, but that was over an hour ago."

"Nope" he said popping the 'p' at the end. "I'm sure he is alright Bella, He's a big boy now, he can take care of himself."

I sighed. " Yeah, your right, I guess, but still it doesn't hurt to call."

"Hey, calm down, I'm sure he just got an extra assignment and forgot to call, 'cause you know him, always forgetting."

"Ha-ha, yeah your right." I thought about it. _Yeah, he probably just forgot no biggie._

"Thanks Em. I really needed that reassurance."

"No problem, anytime. Love yah Bellypoo, be safe." Then he hung up, and I headed up stairs to go to sleep. I laid my head down and almost Instantly when my head hit the pillow I feel into a deep sleep, not dreaming of anything, just hoping that Edward was okay and I would wake up to him lying next to me.

_**Okay so that is the begging of "My Love Story". What do you think? Should I resume it, should I ask for help, or should I just not do it. Please, Please review, I really don't get many reiviews and I'm starting to wonder If I should just not even try. Thanks for reading!**____** :-)**_

_**Love,**_

_**LilyCullenSalvatore96 **_


	2. The Hospital

Hey, what's up? Hoped you guys liked my last chapter and PLEASE, please review. I just want to say a quick Thank you to misunderstoodteen95, even just one review makes me happy, but I would still like to get more… So thanks to you who read my first chapter you know who you are, and hope you enjoy this one too and sorry to all you Edward lovers, but I love Jasper more.

I will Shut-up now.

_**Previously on 'My Love Story'**_

_**Bella's P.O.V**_

**"Hey, calm down, I'm sure he just got an extra assignment and forgot to call, 'cause you know him, always forgetting."**

**"Ha-ha, yeah your right." I thought about it. **_**Yeah, he probably just forgot no biggie.**_

**"Thanks Em. I really needed that reassurance."**

**"No problem, anytime. Love yah Bellypoo, be safe." Then he hung up, and I headed up stairs to go to sleep. I laid my head down and almost Instantly when my head hit the pillow I feel into a deep sleep, not dreaming of anything, just hoping that Edward was okay and I would wake up to him lying next to me.**

_**Now on 'My Love Story'**_

_**Bella's P.O.V.  
**_

**I woke up to my Phone ringing. I turned around to see if Edward had come home. I sighed; his side of the bed was empty.**_** Where could he be? **_**I thought to myself. Then I looked over my clock. It was 1:45 in the dang morning! I didn't even sleep for two hours. Then I remembered my phone was ringing and answered it.**

"**Hello?" I answered groggily **

"**Is this, um, Isabella? Isabella ****Masen****?" Asked a High pitched female woman on the other end. **

"**Err, Yes." I answered. "May I ask who is speaking?" I asked.**

"**Oh, I'm so sorry, I called you this late and didn't even tell you my name. My name is Rosalyn, Rosalyn Mitchells. I'm calling you regarding your husband um," She said, I heard her shuffling thought some papers. "Edward Masen?" asked Rosalyn.**

"**Um, Yes that's him. Is something wrong?" I asked as a wave of worry hit me like a wave.**

"**I'm sorry to tell you this but your husband was in an accident, and is in the hospital." She said. I dropped my phone and stood there, I heard her yelling through the phone to me something like **_**'Miss? Miss, are you still there?' **_**I picked the phone back up from the ground and told I was here and that I would be at the hospital and said my thank you and good-bye and got dressed quickly. I sped to the hospital, not caring if I would get a ticket for speeding. The only thing on my mind was to get to the hospital as fast as I could and be with my Edward, My best friend, the love of my life.**

_**5 Minutes later**_

**I ran through the doors to the reception desk, tears rolling down my cheeks.**

"**Can I help you." Asked the Lady behind the desk, I looked down to her name tag and seen her name was Martha.**

" **I- I'm looking for my husband, Edward. Edward Masen." I said trying to fight back more tears. She looked at me with apologetic eyes.**

" **I'm afraid he's in the Operation Room." She said. I turned around to see Esme coming towards me, tears rolling down her cheeks. Esme Cullen was Edward's adopted mother, he decided to keep his original last name when we got married.**

"**Oh Bella." she said. "Thank god you're here. I thought you weren't going to come, you wouldn't pick up your phone and I was getting worried." she said, tears coming down her cheeks and embracing me in a hug.**

"**Oh Esme, what happened?" I asked tears coming down my cheeks again.**

"**He was in a car accident, the driver in the other cal lost control of his car and his car crashed into the drivers' side. Oh Bella, It was horrible!" she said a new batch of tears coming down her cheeks.**

"**Come on Esme, lets go sit down." I said tears still going down my cheeks.**

**Once we were seated we waited about and hour before Dr. Carlisle Cullen came out. Me and Esme stood up as he walked over to us.**

**He looked up at the two of us with sadness in his eyes, he was Edwards adopted father and Esme's Husband.**

**He looked from Esme to me. " I have some good new," he looked at Esme. "and I have some bad news."**

_**Ha-ha, Cliffy. Hoped y'all enjoyed this chapter. Please, PLEASE review. I hope to get at least 3 reviews for this chapter. If I get at least three reviews I will update tomorrow, but I f I don't, well I don't know. So, PLEASE, PLEASE tell me what you think, If you have any suggestions an the next chapter, I'm open to Ideas. Thanks for reading :)**_

_**Love,**_

_**LilyCullenSalvatore96 [~love y'all~]**_


	3. I Love You

Hey, I didn't get any reviews (Sadly), but hey, here I am with chapter 3, I hope you like it.

I do NOT own any thing except the Idea, I forgot to put the disclaimer on the last two, but you should already know that. :) oh and sorry the last chapter was a little short, I didn't have much time on my Laptop when I wrote it.

"_**I see your face in my mind as I drive away  
'Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way  
People are people and sometimes we change our minds  
But it's killing me to see you go after all this time**_

…

_**And I can't breathe  
without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
without you, but I have to"  
**_

_**Taylor Swift-Breathe**_

_**Previously On 'My Love Life'**_

"_**Oh Esme, what happened?" I asked tears coming down my cheeks again.**_

_**"He was in a car accident, the driver in the other cal lost control of his car and his car crashed into the drivers' side. Oh Bella, It was horrible!" she said a new batch of tears coming down her cheeks.**_

_**"Come on Esme, lets go sit down." I said tears still going down my cheeks.**_

_**Once we were seated we waited about and hour before Dr. Carlisle Cullen came out. Me and Esme stood up as he walked over to us.**_

_**He looked up at the two of us with sadness in his eyes, he was Edwards adopted father and Esme's Husband.**_

_**He looked from Esme to me. "I have some good new," he looked at Esme. "And I have some bad news."**_

_**Bella's P.O.V.**_

"**Oh my," Esme said. "The good news first please, Carlisle." **

**Carlisle nodded. "Good news is, is that the operation went through." He said. I let go of my breathe with a sigh of relief; I didn't even know I was holding it. Then I held my breath again because I remembered he had bad news.**

"**Bad news is is that we don't know if he will make it, he's in pretty critical condition." Carlisle paused there looking down at his shoes trying to get hold of himself, holding back the tears and trying not to break down for his wife's sake. He looked back up at us with teary eyes. "There's a very slim chance that he will make it, it would be a miracle if he did." I gasped at what he said, a tear rolling down my cheek and nodding my head no.**

"**C-can I go see him?" I asked trying not to break down into hysterical tears.**

**Carlisle nodded. "He's down to hall the 5 door to the right." I nodded and rushed down the hall way I counted the doors to the right **_**1, 2, 3, 4…and 5. **_**I opened the door and gasped at what I saw; there was my Edward, My Best Friend, the Love of my Life laying in the hospital bed, a bunch of cords hooked up to him, the heart monitor beeping, indicating he was still breathing and alive. **_** 'Oh my goodness… My poor Edward.' **_**I thought to myself. I rushed over to get a chair so that I could sit down next to him and hold his hand. **

**I got the chair and sat on his right side and grabbed his hand and held it. He stirred a little bit, and slowly opened his eyes. When I looked into his eyes I could feel the tears brimming my eye lids.**

"**Hey," I said looking at him hold his hand in my left hand and with my right hand brushing my fingers through his hair. "Can you here me?" **

**He looked at me "You came." He said croakily. My heart throbbed when he said that.**

"**Of coarse I'm here, why wouldn't I be?" I said. "I love you and I will always be there for you."**

**He looked at me my eyes watery. "Hey," He said. "Don't cry, I hate to see you like this." He said raising his hand to wipe the tears at my eyes, wincing at the pain a little as he raised his hand.**

"**I Love you." he said with love in his eyes.**

"**I love you too, always." I said kissing him lightly on the lips. "Go back to sleep, you look horrible." I said looking at him and holding his hand still.**

"**Aw, thank for the complement." He said trying to lift the tension in the room making me and him laugh a little bit. His eyes were closing slowly as he went back to sleep and I heard him say he loved me before he went into a deep slumber. After a couple of minutes of silence I started to cry trying not to wake him up and praying to god that he would be okay and to let him live. After a while I went slowly to sleep, letting the darkness take me in.**

**I woke up to somebody wrapping something around me; I looked up to see Esme wrapping a blanket around me. She gave me a sad smile and went to the Left side of Edwards's bed and held his other hand, stroking his cheek with such caution, as if she would break him if she was not soft enough.**

"**How long was I asleep?" I asked Esme.**

"**Not that long in came in here and saw you holding his hand a when I came closer I seen you had fallen asleep, so I grabbed a blanket because you looked a little cold." She said with a small smile.**

"**Oh, Thanks." I said.**

"**No problem sweetie, why don't you got back to sleep, you look like you didn't get much sleep. I promise to wake you up if anything changes. Okay?" She said and I nodded, letting darkness devour me. Hoping Edward gets better.**

"…_**Never wanted this, never want to see you hurt  
every little bump in the road I tried to swerve  
People are people and sometimes it doesn't work out"**_

_**Taylor Swift – Breathe**_

_**Okay so do you see that button at the bottom, click it and you can tell me what you think, so PLEASE review. **_

_**I do NOT own Taylor Swift's Breathe and I do NOT own Twilight I wish I did though)**_

_**Thanks for reading, LilyCulenSalvatore96 :)**_


	4. Kissing in the Rain

**Hey, sorry my chapters are short; when I get on my Laptop I get distracted a little when writing, sorry and thanks to TwilightFreak98 for reviewing my last chapter, I really appreciate it. Please keep reading and reviewing. And HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**I'll shut up now and let enjoy the story.**

"_**I still remember the look on your face  
Lit through the darkness at 1:58  
The words that you whispered  
For just us to know  
You told me you loved me  
So why did you go  
Away?**_

Away..."

_**Taylor Swift ~ Last Kiss**_

_**I woke up to somebody wrapping something around me; I looked up to see Esme wrapping a blanket around me. She gave me a sad smile and went to the Left side of Edwards's bed and held his other hand, stroking his cheek with such caution, as if she would break him if she was not soft enough.**_

_**"How long was I asleep?" I asked Esme.**_

_**"Not that long in came in here and saw you holding his hand a when I came closer I seen you had fallen asleep, so I grabbed a blanket because you looked a little cold." She said with a small smile.**_

_**"Oh, Thanks." I said.**_

_**"No problem sweetie, why don't you got back to sleep, you look like you didn't get much sleep. I promise to wake you up if anything changes. Okay?" She said and I nodded, letting darkness devour me. Hoping Edward gets better.**_

_**Bella's P.O.V**__**.**_

"_**Bella?"**_** I hear someone say while shaking my shoulders. **_**'God I had the weirdest dream.' **_**I thought to myself. I heard somebody say my name name again. '**_**God why won't these people leave me alone, I'm trying to sleep?' **_**I asked myself.**

"_**Bella!"**_** I heard some one say with more seriousness. I opened my eyelids slowly. **_**'Oh god, it wasn't a dream.' **_**I thought to myself. There was my Edward, lying on the bed. I turned my head a little bit to see Rosalie and Emmett. Emmett is Edwards older adopted brother, Emmett a big bulky guy, not the kind that look like they work out all the time, the kind that looks like they could be on a football team or something. He is goof ball, but is sweet and caring, and could be serious when needed to. He's like the brother I never had but always wanted. **

"**Hey," he said coming over to me. My eyes were getting all watery. "Hey, hey, don't cry. Its gonna be alright, you'll see, don't worry." He bent down in front of me and engulfed me in a hug. I hugged him back with all my might that I could, and let the tears roll down my cheeks. I seen Rosalie come over to me and started to calm me by taking an extra chair from in front of where the hospital bed is, and take a seat next to me and started to brush her fingers thought my hair and rubbed my back.**

**Finally I let got of Emmett, my eyes probably all red and watery. Then I looked over to Rosalie and she gave me a sad smile, then took me in a hug. When she let go of me, I looked around the room and saw that Emmett had token a seat next to Rosalie. I looked around some more and noticed that Esme wasn't here.**

"**Where's Esme?" I asked my voice a little shaky.**

**Emmett and Rosalie both looked at me and then Emmett spoke, "She went home, we told her to. We said that she should go home take a nice shower and get a good rest," he paused. "She didn't want to but we said we would stay here and she told us to wake you if there was any change." He said looking at me with concern in his eyes. " You should do the same, you don't look so great."**

**I was about to decline his offer, but Rosalie put her hands to stop me from talking, "Don't worry, we will call you if there is any news or even the slightest change. Okay?" she asked.**

"**You promise to call me?" I asked.**

"**We swear." They said together. I looked at Edward one last time and gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked out of the room.**

**I walked out of the hospital, breathing in the fresh air, it was raining earlier, but now it was just drizzling lightly, so it smelled like rain, I breathed it all in, remember the last time I was in the rain with Edward.**

_**~Flashback~**_

_**I was wearing a Deep Blue dress that was up to my knees, wrapped around my waist and had a gem right below where my breasts' were, and straps that crept up my shoulders and around my neck and in the back it made a ')(' connecting to the back of the dress,. It was Edwards favorite color on me and he was the one who bought the dress for me for me, and the reason why I wore it, but I had a Black coat on top of the dress to keep me warm, and I wore heals, to my despite. Edward and I were at this Italian Restaurant and we were walking to the car, which was parked around the block. We were holding hands and it was drizzling lightly. We were coming to the closer to the corner when out of no where the rain started to come down harder and harder and soon we were soaked. Edward and I just stood there in the rain, staring into each others eyes, I was lost in his eyes, they were like a never ending forest, the most beautiful green I had ever seen, with a ting of gold in them.**_

_**Finally, after a while of standing there, we were kissing in the rain, like one of those cheesy movies you see, but at that moment I didn't care and I thought it was kind of romantic now, but all I cared about was Edward and no one else. I didn't care if people were watching, or whispering, I didn't care what they said at all. Period.**_

_**After we ended or kiss, we just stood there a while longer before Edward being the gentleman he is took me to the car so I wouldn't get sick, we drove home got into the house and went into a blissful night of Love.**_

"…_**I do recall now  
The smell of the rain  
Fresh on the pavement  
I ran off the plane  
That July 9th  
The beat of your heart  
It jumps through your shirt  
I can still feel your arms…"**_

_**Taylor Swift ~ Last Kiss**_

_**Okay, Hoped you liked this chapter. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review and tell what you think, and if you have and I deas PM me or tell me in a review, I always check to see if you guys review and check out what you guys think. And Check out my friends 'Lily CullenSalvatore' and 'Key Cullen Salvatore'their stories are awesome… :)**_


	5. Home Again

**Okay so this might sound silly but I get so excited over one review, and thanks to those who added me to Favorites and Alerts… I get really excited for little things, so thank you very much to those of you who are reading my stories. :D and Happy New Year, you guys are lucky, 2 updates in 2 days most people take about a week. Special thanks to '**_**TwilightFreak98'**_**, Your reviews keep me moving, so please keep Reading and Reviewing. ThNk YoU! :)**

**I will shut-up now and let you read the story. ;)**

'_**Previously on 'My Love Story"**_

_~Flashback~_

_I was wearing a Deep Blue dress that was up to my knees, wrapped around my waist and had a gem right below where my breasts' were, and straps that crept up my shoulders and around my neck and in the back it made a ')(' connecting to the back of the dress,. It was Edwards favorite color on me and he was the one who bought the dress for me for me, and the reason why I wore it, but I had a Black coat on top of the dress to keep me warm, and I wore heals, to my despite. Edward and I were at this Italian Restaurant and we were walking to the car, which was parked around the block. We were holding hands and it was drizzling lightly. We were coming to the closer to the corner when out of no where the rain started to come down harder and harder and soon we were soaked. Edward and I just stood there in the rain, staring into each others eyes, I was lost in his eyes, they were like a never ending forest, the most beautiful green I had ever seen, with a ting of gold in them._

_Finally, after a while of standing there, we were kissing in the rain, like one of those cheesy movies you see, but at that moment I didn't care and I thought it was kind of romantic now, but all I cared about was Edward and no one else. I didn't care if people were watching, or whispering, I didn't care what they said at all. Period._

_After we ended or kiss, we just stood there a while longer before Edward being the gentleman he is took me to the car so I wouldn't get sick, we drove home got into the house and went into a blissful night of Love and Joy._

"…_**I do remember  
The swing in your step  
The life of the party, you're showing off again  
And I roll my eyes and then  
You pull me in  
I'm not much for dancing  
But for you I did…"**_

_**Last Kiss-Taylor Swift**_

**Now on 'My Love Story'**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

**As I got out of my Flashback and started walking to my car. It was a fairly new car, I had to get a new car because my old truck finally gave in and broke down, so Edward bought me a new car. It was a mid-night blue; it looked sleek under the moon light. As I got in and out in the key as the engine purred, the radio came on and my favorite song came on, it was 'Love Story by Taylor Swift'. I truly loved her and her songs. They described most of my life when I was younger, between, High School crushes, my Best Friend Angela when she feel in Love, but it didn't work out (Me personally I think Taylor's song 'Fifteen' was the right song for the moment.)**

**On the way home I was singing to 'Love Story'. My Love of my life may be in the hospital, but I'm NOT giving up, I know he will make it. **_**Or will he? **_**I shook that though out of my head. **_**Think positive, think positive. **_**I chanted to my self and began to sing with the song.**

"_**...Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes**_

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while

'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Oh, uh, oh, oh uh oh,  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you."

**I finished the song just as I was pulling up into the driveway; I took the keys out, closed the car door, and locked it. Unconsciously I looked over to where Edward's car was usually parked, but It was empty, I expected it but I still felt a sting in my heart of him might not making it through alive. '**_**UGH! STOP, THINK POSITIVE! Carlisle said there was a slim chance, he didn't say there was **__**no**__** chance of him surviving.' **_**I murmured quietly to myself as I unlocked the lock on the front door.**

**As I walked in up a step unto the front porch I grabbed my keys from my pocket, unlocked the door and walked thought the house, going through the Living room and up the stairs, through Edward and hers Master Bedroom and going to the bathroom. As I undressed slowly, taking out my cell phone out of my jeans pocket and set it down on the counter I started the bath tub and put the plug in as I got two towels. One for my hair and another for my body. As I slowly got in I felt my goose bumps all over my body from the sensational warmth of the water. I sat down fully in the tub for a while, thinking back what happened in the last few hours. **_**Edward was in an accident, Carlisle did surgery on him, but it might not help him**_**. I stopped in mid-though as realization hit me, and hit me hard. **_**I might lose my Edward.**_** I though. **_**Forever. **_**After that thought, I went into hysterical tears.**

"_**No, NO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" **_**I screamed. **

"_**OH GOD, PLEASE HELP HIM, LET HIM LIVE," **_**I paused crying even harder trying to pray harder. "**_**I can't lose him, please god, don't take him away from me, He means to much to me!"**_

"**No**_**." **_**I whispered. "Please god let him live, Let him have a life with me, where we can have children, Have grand-children, grow old together."**

**After about 10 more minutes I got out of the bath tub, praying and praying I went into my closet, picked out my Pijamas's, and went to my side of the bed clutching onto Edwards pillow, breahing in his lingering scent on it. My eyes were dropping slowly, and the last thought I had was; "Please god, Let Edward be alright. Heal him, let him live. **_**Please."**_** I whispered the last word as darkness again devoured me, and I went into a deep slumber.**

"…_**Because I love your handshake  
Meetin' my father  
I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets  
How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something  
There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions…"**_

_**Last Kiss-Taylor Swift**_

**Okay, I hoped you liked this chapter, I couldn't go to sleep, and I went on my lap top and wrote and did a little searching, Pictures of their house on my home page. Please Review my story and tell me what you think, Review are really appreciated. (P.S. check out my friends awesome stories like 'Lily CullenSalvatore' & 'Key Cullen Salvatore'.)**

**~Love Always,**

※_**£îly**__**※ **___


	6. Don't go Please

_**~Hey ya'll, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have gone back to school which[sadly] means I will update like probably once a week, but If I'm lucky, and do my homework and do my chores, then I will be able to go on and update sooner. I will probably not be able for a while because my Grandpa's Mom just passed away on 1/6/11 and I will visiting my Grandma [Nana] to try and cheer her up along with my Grandpa [Tata]**_

_**So if I don't update right away it because of that or because I haven't done my chores or homework… Oh and follow me on Twitter and I might give you guys sneak peaks but tell me you are from fanfiction so I know to put it u… :)**_

_**Please enjoy the story & Review please! :)**_

_**Previously on 'My Love Story'…**_

…

_"No." I whispered. "Please god let him live, Let him have a life with me, where we can have children, have grand-children, grow old together."_

_After about 10 more minutes I got out of the bath tub, praying and praying I went into my closet, picked out my Pajama's, and went to my side of the bed clutching onto Edwards pillow, breathing in his lingering scent on it. My eyes were dropping slowly, and the last thought I had was; "Please god, Let Edward be alright. Heal him, let him live. Please." I whispered the last word as darkness again devoured me, and I went into a deep slumber._

**o~O~o**

"…_**I woke up **__**short of breath**__**  
But I've still got a long day ahead of me  
I don't know what day it is  
But tell me 'cause I gotta know who to be**_

Is that me up in the mirror?  
'Cause I thought it was somebody else…"

_**Losing My Ground~ Fergie**_

**o~O~o**

_**Now on 'Love Story'…**_

_**Bella's P.O.V.**_

**I was lying in bed still sleeping, I was having a nightmare. I was in Edwards's room, as I was walking into his room he seemed to be getting farther away, with each step I get he goes farther. I was running now after him. I was running and running. It got me nowhere. **

"_**Edward!"**_** I screamed. **_**"Edward! Come Back!" **_**I was panicking now.**_** "Edward, where are you going?"**_

"**Bella…" I heard him croak my name. " Bella, don't leave me…"**

****Beep Beep****

"_**What in the sane heck?" **_**I though.**

****Beep Beep****

"_**What the heck is that noise?"**_** I asked myself. **_**"Great now I'm talking to myself again."**_** I said to myself.**

****Beep Beep****

**I immediately jumped up from my bed and looked around my room. I looked at my night stand and saw that it was my phone going off.**

**I answered it; "Hello?" I asked, forgetting to see who it was that was calling from the caller I.D.**

"**Bella?" Came a frantic voice. **

"**Hello? Who's this?" I asked, getting a little frantic myself. **

"**Bella, Its Rosalie." She paused getting her breath. "Get to the hospital,**_** Quick.**_**" She emphasized the last word.**

"**What's wrong? Is something wrong with Edward?" I asked in a full state of panic.**

"**Just hurry up and get over here A.S.A.P." Then I heard a click signaling she had hung up.**

**I got dressed as quick as a person could dress. I ran outside, got into my car, jumped into it, started it and drove off to the hospital.**

**o~O~o**

**When I arrived at the hospital I took the keys out of the ignition and locked it as I ran into the hospital, weaving through some people and hospital staff. Once I made it to Edwards room, I opened the door and seen Edward laying in his bed the heart monitor was dangerously low. I ran over to his side, Emmett and Rosalie immediately moved back to let me go through to him.**

**Tears were rolling down my cheek, and soaking my shirt. I didn't care though. All that mattered was Edward and Edward only. I took the nearest chair there was and sat down. **_**'Please please live Edward, Please don't leave me. You are too important to me…"**_** I just kept repeating that thought in my head praying to god to not take him away from me.**

**I was staring at him, holding his hand, unconsciously rubbing circles on the back side of his hand.**

**Carlisle walked into the room. Glassy looking eyes, and Esme at his side. Tears rolling down her cheek. I immediately stood up and walked over to her. She engulfed me in a hug. We were both crying. Both whispering sweet nothing to each other, and doing the only other thing we think at the moment could help. Pray. Pray to God. Pray to almost anyone who was listening not to take Edward away from us.**

**o~O~o**

**Some time later when Esme and I had broke our hugs and decided to sit next to Edward. I was holding his hand while Esme was holding his other and running her hands through his hair. We were all sitting in silence, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, and I. While Carlisle was helping other patient, trying to keep his mind off Edward.**

**While we sat in silence, Edwards heart monitor was dangerously low to nothing but the long beep, signaling he was not breathing. Carlisle came running in along with some other nurses pulling thing that you would see people use to try and get peoples heart beating again. [Sorry I don't know what that thing is called.] The nurses rushed us out of the room saying something like we were not allowed in there while they did this and we could watch from behind the window in the hallway.**

**I started crying and almost collapsed to the floor, but Emmett caught me and was holding me in his arms. In my head I was praying and hoping and wishing that they could save him. I just stood here helpless, in no way able to help.**

**o~O~o**

"…_**I'm wishing on a star.  
To follow where you are.  
I'm wishing on a dream.  
To follow what it mean.  
And I'm wishing on the rainbows that I see.  
I'm wishing on the people who really dream. And I'm wishing on tomorrow rains never comes.  
And I'm wishing on the other things we never done.**_

…

_**I never thought I'd see the time when you would be.  
So far away from home.  
So far away from me.  
Just think of all the moments that we spent.  
I just can't let you go from me, we were meant…"**_

_**Beyonce~ Wishing on a Star**_

**o~O~o**

**Okay, hoped you liked this chapter. Please Review, I will update this story next Sunday. If I get fourteen reviews though I will update on the same day I got the fourteenth review, or I will at least try to. So please recommend me to other people, and to thought who review I will dedicate the next chapter to you. Thanks for reading and Happy days.**

**Live, Love, All Vampires,**

※_**£îly**__**※ **___


	7. I Love You Always

**Hey, So I said I would update by Sunday, and here I am. If I miss spell or make a mistake it is 'cause I am on another laptop and it does not have the same word pad as mines. So If some parts it doesn't make sence or is miss spelled, forgive me please :) **

**o~O~o**

_**"You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
And you'd hold me close in your arms  
I thought of the way you felt so strongI never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holdin' me..."**_

_**Miley Cyrus~I miss you (P.S. I don't like Miley Cyrus :P )**_

**o~O~o**

**Prevously on 'My Love Story'**

_**Carlisle came running in along with some other nurses pulling thing that **_

_**you would see people use to try and get peoples heart beating again. [Sorry I **_

_**don't know what that thing is called.] The nurses rushed us out of the room **_

_**saying something like we were not allowed in there while they did this and we **_

_**could watch from behind the window in the hallway**_

_**I started crying and almost collapsed to the floor, but Emmett caught me **_

_**and was holding me in his arms. In my head I was praying and hoping and wishing **_

_**that they could save him. I just stood here helpless, in no way able to **_

_**help.**_

**o~O~o**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

**As I was crying my eyes out in Emmets arms. I watched as they tried to bring life back into my Edward. Forever my Love, my Best Firend, and the reason I wanted stay here on Earth. Carlilse was doing all he could and I could tell by the look of determanation in his eyes to bring bck his beloved son, Edward. Esme was crying as well, she was in Rosalies arm. Rosalie was trying everything she could to try and soothe her mother-in-law. Rosalie was stroking her wavy caramele hair while holding her in her arms since Carlisle couldn't be there holding her for the obvious reason.**

**Ihad to look away from where Edward was laying 'cause I couldn't look at him on that condition. I stepped out of Emmetts arms, My vision was all blurry, my breathing hitched and before I knew it, I was being consumedinto darkness.**

**o~O~o**

_**"Bella, Bells, wake up please..." **_**Its was a familliar yet unfamiliar voice.**

_**"Come on Bellyboo, wake up. Edward's hanging on a string and needs you right now."**_** I instantly recognized that voice. Emmett.**

**Ever so slowy my eye lids fluttered open to reveal a relieved Emmett and, Charlie?**

**"Hey Bells." Cha- I mean Dad said looking at me with sypathy in his eyes.**

**"Ch- Dad, what are you doing here?" I asked sitting up.**

**"Well, I was-" he started but got cut-off by Emmett.**

**"Yah, yah. Story later, Edward **_**now.**_**" Emette emphasized the last word.**

**"Okay, Just give me a sec. adn I'll be right there." I told them both. Emmett looked at me hesitantly then him and Charlie walked out together.**

_**'God, I am such a mess right now.' **_**I said to myself. I took a deep breath ad got up off the hospital bed and walked out the little room.**

**"C'mon bellyboo, we need to go see Edward, as I said before **_**'Edward's hangin on a string right now.'"**_** He said while taking my hand and rusing me through the hall to Edward**_**s **_**room. The curtains to the window were closed, so we hurried to the door and hurried in as Charlie slipped in before the door would close on him.**

**I gasped as I walked to ovr to see a very pale and very Ill looking Edward. **_**'I swear to god, If I find the person who did this to my Edward I will personally be their on worst night mare that will scare them shit-less and make them wish they weren' t ever born." **_**I thought to myself as I ran over to his side taking his hand in mines.**

**He opened his eyes, berely able to open them and look arounf the room before his eyes landed on me. He was looking at me with a loving gaze inefore I knew it I felt tears rolling down my cheek. He gave me half smile that wasn't even close to reaching his eyes.**

**"Hey there," I said to him kissing him lightly on the lips. He gave me another half smile. "I Love you and don't froget that, okay." The tears were rolling down my cheeks again and I wiped them away quickly.**

**"I love you too..." He was just above a whisper. Esme came running over to his other side and took his other hand.**

**"Hey sweetie, god Edward don't leave us. You can do anything but just dont leave us." She said, cheeks rolling down her cheeks.**

**" I love you Mom, and I love you too Bella..." He whispered.**

**"Hey what bout your lovely handsome and way cooler brother over here." Emmett said walking towards Edward with a half grin.**

**"Don't worry Emmett..." He took another breath. "You always have a little special place in my heart for most annoying yet lovin bro." He half smiled. His heart moniter was slowing down and was now dangerously low.**

**"I love you forever **_**il mio piccolo angelo." **_**He whispered to me in Italian, his eyes fluttered closed and as his eyes closed his heart moniter stopped beating. **_**He's gone, Hes really gone. **_**I started crying and Emmett came up to me and egulfed me into a hug.**

**o~O~o**

**[P.S. il mio piccolo angelo is Italian for My beautiful angle I think...]**

**Okay, so there that chapter. I think that was the longest chapter I have ever wrote. Please review and tell me what you think. I love to hear what you think your reviews keep me moving. So this time, I'm going for getting to at least up to 4 reviews which means I hoper to get to 18 or maybe evn 19. Please I want to know what you think... :]**

**Live,Love All Vampires**

**LilyCullenSalvatore96 3**


	8. I'll be missing you

**Hey, It's me again. Look I am SO sorry I haven't updated. Please forgive me I have a bunch of homework now and I got quarter exams coming up on Friday and today's Thursday and to add to that I had a music concert Today. I'm seriously busy and I didn't update Sunday because I had to got the dentist and see about getting my braces on next month and I was sick that whole week I didn't even go to school. I will shut-up now and let you read on (: and I promise to make it up by making chapter way… longer for you :] or I will try to …**

**o~O~o**

_**Every step I take, every move I make  
Every single day, every time I pray  
I'll be missing you  
Thinkin' of the days, when you went away  
What a life to take, what a bond to break  
I'll be missing you**_

_**I'll Be Missing You**__**- Puff Daddy**_

**o~O~o**

_**Last Time on 'My Love Story'**_

_**"Hey what bout your lovely handsome and way cooler brother over here." Emmett said walking towards Edward with a half grin.**_

_**"Don't worry Emmett..." He took another breath. "You always have a little special place in my heart for most annoying yet lovin' bro." He half smiled. His heart monitor was slowing down and was now dangerously low.**_

_**"I love you forever **__**il**____**mio**__** piccolo Angelo." He whispered to me in Italian, his eyes fluttered closed and as his eyes closed his heart monitor stopped beating. He's gone, He's really gone. I started crying and Emmett came up to me and engulfed me into a hug.**_

**o~O~o**

_**Now on 'My Love Story'**_

_Bell's P.O.V._

"**H-he's g-gone. He's re- really gone." I whisper into Emmett's shirt while he was holding me up.**

"**Hey, shh... It's okay. He is in a better place now. He's not in pain anymore." He whispered into my hair.**

****sniffle** **

"**Yeah, yeah your right he's in a better place now." '**_**Hopefully' **_**I thought to my self. "Why did he have to go though…" I said my voice raspy.**

"**Hey, Thing happen for a reason. Who knows, maybe you were meant to find Edward to know what love is and get ready to meet your real true love." He said all smarty-pants like.**

"**When did you become such a genius. I thought you were all looks." I said sniffling between some words.**

"**Hey, no worries. No matter what I will ALWAYS be here for you. Okay?" At this point I was just looking at him with such gratefulness in my eyes. He was really like a big brother to me. **

**I started to get tears in my eyes and I knew Emmett seen them coming because he took me into his arms again and started to brush his fingers through my hair.**

"**Bella?" I turned around and saw Esme with red puffy eyes and messy hair. I just ran up to her and hugged her, we were both crying into each others arms.**

"**Oh, Bella. What are we going to do." Said Esme. Finally letting go of me and looking me straight into my eyes.**

"**I honestly don't know Esme. We have to try and move on even though it will be very difficult. I-I just don't know what I'm going to do with out him. I don't know h-how I'm gonna go on with out him there to help me. God Esme, We haven't even had any kids yet." I started to cry once I finished my last sentence. **_**'We never even got to have kids.' **_**I thought to myself and cried even harder while Esme sat me down on a near by chair.**

**They had just taken Ed- his body to the morgue. **_**'God I can't even say his name anymore.'**_

"**Bells, Honey." I looked up to see my dad with glassy eyes.**

"**Oh, Dad…" I got out of my chair and jumped into his arms.**

"**There there, Bells. It's gonna be okay. He's in a better place now. You always know he Loved you, he may be gone but he will stay right in here"- He pointed to my heart-"In your heart always, and you have to know he's watching over you now." What my Dad said was true. I will always have in my heart, and I just know he's still here with us, watching us.**

"**Come on Bells. I'll drive you home. It's not safe for you to drive in the condition your in right now. Okay?" I only nodded, not trusting my voice. My dad let go of me and just put an arm around my shoulder while leading me out of the room, through the hallway, and through the waiting room/lobby, and finally outside to his cruiser.**

**The whole ride to my house was quiet. While Charlie was driving, I just stared out the passenger window at the green blur passing me by.**

**Finally, we came to a stop in front of my house.**

"**Thanks for the ride Dad, but what about my car?" I asked. "It's still at the hospital."**

"**Don't worry bout it Bells, I'll have somebody pick it up and drop it off here. 'Kay?"**

"**Okay, Bye Dad. I Love You." I said just above whisper but loud enough for Charlie to hear.**

"**Bye Bells, Love You too." I got out of the car and walked up to my house and looked back to wave my Dad bye. Then he was gone. I went into the house up to my bedroom. I went into my closet and got some pajamas to go to bed in and just settled for some gray sweat pants and a Black long sleeved shirt. I put my hair up into a pony tail and went into bed, But before I could do that I said a quick prayer. **_**'Please God, Let me know somehow that Edward is okay and that he's with you. Please, If he is, PLEASE let him know I Love him forever and always and he always has a place in my heart. Amen.'**_

**When I was done I crawled into my bed and tried to get some sleep, for Edwards sake and for mines too.**

**o~O~o**

_**It's kinda hard with you not around (yeah)  
Know you in heaven smilin down (eheh)  
Watchin us while we pray for you  
Every day we pray for you  
Til the day we meet again  
In my heart is where I'll keep you friend  
Memories give me the strength I need (uh-huh) to proceed  
Strength I need to believe  
My thoughts Big I just can't define (can't define)  
Wish I could turn back the hands of time…**_

_**I'll Be Missing You**__**-Puff Daddy**_

**o~O~o**

**Hey y'all. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and a huge shout out to: TwilightFreak79. You have been with me since the very beginning and you have reviewed every chapter and added me to your Favorites! I love you all who also added me too!**

**Please Review**

**Come on Press that button…**

**You know you want to….**

**Come on do it for me…..**

**If I get at least 19 or 20 review I will update on the 30****th**** or even the 29****th**** :)**

**Review **_**PLEASE… LOVE Y'ALL!**_


	9. Best Friends

**Hey y'all It's me again Lily :D. Well here is an update. I just felt like writing and well. You get to read another chapter in less than 2 days after my last update. Hope you will like this chapter :) I Love y'all!**

**o~O~o**

"_**Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone…".**_

_**Where'd you go – Fort Minor**_

**o~O~o**

**Last time on "My Love Story" :**

_**I went into the house up to my bedroom. I went into my closet and got some pajamas to go to bed in and just settled for some gray sweat pants and a Black long sleeved shirt. I put my hair up into a pony tail and went into bed, but before I could do that I said a quick prayer. 'Please God; Let me know somehow that Edward is okay and that he's with you. Please, If he is, PLEASE let him know I Love him forever and always and he always has a place in my heart. Amen.'**_

_**When I was done I crawled into my bed and tried to get some sleep, for Edwards's sake and for mines too.**_

**o~O~o**

**Now on "My Love Story" :**

_**Bella's P.O.V.**_

**I woke up from my sleep as the sunlight from outside hit my closed eyelids and woke me up. I looked to my left by force of habit. I let a small sob escape from my lips. **_**'He really is gone. No more good morning kisses. No more good-bye kisses as he leaves for work. No more 'I Love You', and no more fun shopping trips with him, and no more playing around with him or running around and chasing him or him chasing me.'**_

_****Flash Back****_

"_**Come on Edward!" I yelled at Edward from down stairs. "I want to go to the market so that we can have some thing to eat for dinner, rather than spaghetti!"**_

"_**Hey." He said "I happen to LOVE spaghetti. Respect the noodles." He said with his crooked smile. **_

"_**You may like it, but I on the other hand am tiered of the 'noodles'. I swear that if I eat another plate of spaghetti this week I might just have to the hospital and have your Dad or somebody clear out my stomach, because I swear even when I eat a doughnut I always taste spaghetti." I said with arms crossed over my chest and trying to look mad..**_

"_**Oh come on," He said while walking down the stairs, getting closer and closer to me. "You know you can't stay mad at me forever."**_

"_**Oh really?" I challenged him.**_

"_**Yes really." When he finished that sentence and was already down the stairs I did the only thing I could think of at that moment. RUN!**_

_**I felt the wind in my face as I ran through the living room I was behind the couch and he was on the other side. We were circling around the couch. Finally I seen my pass. The door. I stopped circling and looked him straight into the eyes. I leaned in to him. When he looked distracted enough, I ran and that caught him off guard.**_

"_**HEY! NO FAIR!" Edward yelled at me as he ran after me. **_

"_**Hasn't anyone told you life isn't fair" I said smiling as I left out side through the front door and down the stairs, without tripping on the steps. Luckily. Edward was right behind me. At this point I was running in the front yard in circles with him chasing my from behind.**_

_**Finally he caught up to me and got me. We were rolling on the grass. He was looking down at me, his face inches apart from each other. I looked up to see an old elderly couple looking at us with such content in there eyes. Clearly smiling at me and Edward, they had obviously been watching as Edward was chasing me in the front yard.**_

_**As Edward got up from on top of me and helped pull me up, I gave a small smile to the couple, my cheeks pink from blushing, and Edward gave them a small smile too but added a wave too. **_

"_**Hello." Said the elderly man.**_

"_**Oh, don't mind us sweeties. We were just passing through." She said. She walked up to me and greeted me and Edward. "How rude of me. My name is Meredith Johnson, and this is my husband George."**_

"_**Um, Hi." I said shyly. "My name is Isabella Mason, but please calls me Bella." I looked over to Edward.**_

"_**Hello, My name is Edward. Nice to meet you." He said with a small smile. He had his arm around my waist.**_

"_**Indeed, well it seems we are now neighbors sweeties." I looked over to the left and saw that it was true. That house had been for sale for many months now. It was a little cottage like home. It was cute though.**_

"_**Well good-bye, It was nice meetin' you." Said George. "Come on Meredith, leave the couple alone, they look like they were goin' off to some where."**_

"_**Oh alright Mr. Serious," Meredith said walking away. She gave him a small push and looked back to us waving. "Good-bye sweeties, it was really nice meetin' you two."**_

_**We just waved back with a smile on our lips. **_

"_**Come on. I don't know about you, but I'm getting hungry and the food isn't gonna buy itself and come over to us." I said g while running inside to get the keys and a jacket just in case it cold on the way there.**_

"_**You ready?" Edward asked me.**_

"_**Hold on I forgot my bag." I said running back inside, locked the door, then walked back out.**_

"_**You ready now." He said emphasizing the last word.**_

"_**Oh wait hold on." I said my lips twitching and trying not to smile, I pretended to turn around but didn't.**_

"_**What now!" He said with a sigh. He turned around to walk to the car. When he least expected it I ran to him and jumped onto his back.**_

"_**What are you doing?" He asked. I couldn't see his face but I knew he was smiling.**_

"_**Nothing much, just enjoying the view from up here. Wow, I wonder why tall people don't like being tall. This is AWESOME!" I yelled while throwing my hands in the air knowing he had a good hold of me.**_

_****End of Flash back****_

**I sighed know that I would most likely will never be able to do that again. As I got out of my bed to get ready for whatever I was going to do today my phone began ringing to the song of 'Felling Sorry' by Paramore. I walked over to the bench at the and of my bed and got my phone out of my bag.**

"**Hello?" I said**

"**Hey Bells." It was Charlie.**

"**Hey Dad." I said into the phone "What's Up?"**

"**Oh nothing. How you feelin' Bella?"**

"**I've had better days, but I'm getting better." I said to him. "So what'd you call for?" I asked.**

"**Oh, right. I'm having a friend drooping off your car for you. 'kay?"**

"**Alright," I paused. "Um, I have to go Dad. I'm going to take a bath. Just have whoever it is drop off the keys in the mail box or something."**

"**Are you sure? I think you will want to see this person." He said with some kind of mystery in his voice.**

"**Who is it that I would want to see right now?" I asked, full of curiosity.**

"**I don't know, you will just have to wait and figure that out for your self." He had a playful tone in his voice.**

"**Oh, alright. Bye Dad, I'm gonna go get cleaned up."**

"**Alright."**

"**Love you Dad."**

"**Love you too Bells."**

**I ended the call and put my phone to charge on top of the night stand. As I walked into the bath room I began to take of my top and the rubber band in my hair. I went and turned on the bath tub and made sure the water was nice and warm then put the plug in. As the tub was filling up I grabbed some towels and started get fully undressed. As I took off the undergarments I got into the tub and goose bumps erupted on my skin from the sensational warmth of the water. I sat in the water for about 10 minutes before I started to wash my hair and body which took only about another 10 minutes and then got out and got dressed into a navy blue long sleeve and some dark washed skinny jeans with a pair of my Uggs.**

**As I went down stairs to get a bowl of cereal there was a knock on my door. I walked out the kitchen and through the living room to the door. When I opened the door I gasped in shock and ran up to my best friend and gave them a big o' hug. It was my Best Friend Jacob.**

"**Oh My Goodness Jacob! What are you doing here?" I said with excitement.**

"**Hey Bells, I'm here to drop off you car. I heard your Dad talking 'bout it on the phone with my Dad and offered to take it since its been a while since I seen you and I was kind of missin' you a bit." When he finished his sentence I jumped onto him and gave him another big hug and a attentive kiss on the check.**

"**I missed you Jake! God where have you been, I tried calling but you wouldn't pick up. So I just gave up, But god I really did miss you!"**

**o~O~o**

"…_**Where'd you go? I miss you so  
Seems like it's been forever that you've been gone  
Where'd you go? I miss you so  
Seems like it's been forever that you've been gone  
Please come back home  
You know the place where you used to live?  
Used to barbeque up burgers and ribs…"**_

**Where'd you go – Fort Minor**

**Like O-M-G. That was probably the longest chapter I have yet to write! OMG! If you review I will try to make 'em that long. If I get 20 to 21 reviews by 1~31~11 or 02~01~11 I will update that day **_**and **_**make the next chapter as long as this one or maybe even longer… PLEASE REVIEW! And super big thanks to :**

_**the newest daughter:**__**Thanks for the review, the add to Favorite Author, Favorite Story, Author Alert and Story Alert. You ROCK! And I love yah!**_

_**TwilightFreak79:**__** You have been with me since the beginning and I really appreciate that. Please keep reading and reviewing. You play a big role in when I update and If I do keep writing. You give that extra boost! Love yah!**_

**Please Review**

**Come on Press that button…**

**You know you want to….**

**Come on do it for me…**

**Press that very button down there and it will do wonders…**

**Please review... ****Porfavor****!**

**Love Y'all!**


	10. Keep Breathing

_**Hey y'all its me again with a new chapter. **Applause** Thank you, thank you **Bows** lolz… Any ways... I hope you guys will like this chapter, and please, please review, I am doubting myself here lately. Please, I just need some confidence; I am starting to think I just should stop writing. And **__**please**__** check out my new story, 'What the Heart wants'. And I am excited though 'cause I have had 598 hits and 191 visitors on this story though. :D In one month! I told you I get excited over things like this...**_

_**Song Recommendation with story**__:_

"_**All that I know is I'm breathing now.**_

I want to change the world...instead I sleep.  
I want to believe in more than you and me.

But all that I know is I'm breathing.  
All I can do is keep breathing.  
All we can do is keep breathing now. _**…"**_

_**Keep Breathing – Ingrid Michaelson**_

**o~O~o**

_**Last time on 'My Love Story' :**_

_When I opened the door I gasped in shock and ran up to my best friend and gave them a big o' hug. It was my Best Friend Jacob._

_"Oh My Goodness Jacob! What are you doing here?" I said with excitement._

_"Hey Bells, I'm here to drop off you car. I heard your Dad talking 'bout it on the phone with my Dad and offered to take it since its been a while since I seen you and I was kind of missin' you a bit." When he finished his sentence I jumped onto him and gave him another big hug and an attentive kiss on the check._

_"I missed you Jake! God where have you been, I tried calling but you wouldn't pick up. So I just gave up, but god I really did miss you!"_

**o~O~o**

_**Now on 'My Love Story':**_

_**Bella's P.O.V.**_

**"I missed you Jake! God where have you been, I tried calling but you wouldn't pick up. So I just gave up, but god I really did miss you!"**

"**Um, at the reservation where I always am?" He said but it came out more as question.**

"**Oh, well why haven't you come to visit me or have you ever heard of the really cool device that's been out for a while now called a phone. You see, you get a persons number, dial it in the phone; press the call button and Walla! You get to talk to the person of your choice!" I exclaimed while throwing my hands up in the air when I said 'Walla!' .**

**Jake put his hand on his chin rubbing it pretending to be intrigued by what I said. "Amazing!" He said. "What did you say this device was called?" He asked me, pretending to be serious as we walked into the living room, sitting down together on one of the couches.**

**I pushed him lightly and said; "This fanaticizing device is called a **_**Phone**_**."**

**When the word got out of my mouth we both started laughing. I leaned against him and sighed, "I really did miss you though." I said while he put his arm around my shoulder and I snuggled into his chest, missing having him around.**

"**I missed you too Bells." He said while kissing the top of my head. "So tell me, How have you been?"**

"**Charlie sent you here to check on me didn't he?" I said trying to bring humor into the conversation, but he was serious.**

"**I'm serious Bella. How are you, I know you are taking it hard after losing," He paused. "Losing him." He said while brushing his hand through my hair.**

"**Yeah, I am sad, inside I just want to curl up in my bed and lay there all day, but there's another part of me saying that I need to try and get on with my life the best I can and that I will see again in time." I said while looking down at my hands while playing with my ring on my left hand. "It's just; I seriously don't know what I'm going to do with out him here." I said on the verge of tears.**

"**It's gonna be okay Bells, you'll see. It'll all turn out good in the end. Heck maybe even better than good, maybe GREAT or AWESOME." He said, wiping the tears that were now falling down my cheeks.**

"**You're the greatest friend that **_**any**_** person in this world can have, and I have you all to my self." I said while the tears were still coming down my cheek. "I Love you, you know that right?" I asked.**

"**Yes, and guess what?" He said looking me straight in my eyes. "I Love you too, Forever and Always." He whispered to me. "Forever and Always."**

**We sat there for about 30 minutes. Doing nothing but sitting in each others arms, enjoying each others company. Finally, after a while I decided to go make some breakfast. **_**'Maybe some pancakes with some eggs and some bacon.'**_

**As I was gonna get up, when Jacob tightened his grip on me.**

"**What?" I said.**

"**Where do you think your going?" He asked.**

"**To the kitchen to make some breakfast." I said.**

"**Oh, well get to cooking. I'm starving." He said letting go of me. I just stuck my tongue out at him like a little 6 year-old. He just did the same thing back at me.**

"**You know what for that, I'm going to make you small pancakes and give you less bacon." I said teasingly.**

"**No, don't take my bacon away. Please, please. I'm sorry." He was now in front of me with a puppy dog face.**

**I burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" he asked.**

"**I was only kidding, Jesus Jake, you are so gullible." I said smiling.**

"**Hey, no fair."**

"**Hasn't anyone told you life isn't fair?" I said back to him, with a sting in my heart from the last memory. I bit my lip to keep from crying.**

"**Ha, people have told me once or twice, but I never really paid much attention to them or though much of it." He said smiling. I just smiled and began to mix and pour the pancake mix into the pan and had Jake pull out the bacon and eggs, and got him to work. **

**After about 10 minutes we had a stack of pancakes and a plate full of bacon and some scrambled eggs.**

"**Mmm, this is so delicious." Jake said while taking another bite full of pancakes and I just watched him. "What?" he asked. "Can't a guy enjoy a very taste full," He paused and took another bite, "Very delicious breakfast?"**

**I just laughed and finished my plate. Once I swallowed my last bite I put my plate and put in the sink. **_**'Today is gonna be different from now on.'**_** I sad to my self as I washed my plate.**

**o~O~o**

"…_**All that i know is i'm breathing.  
All i can do is keep breathing.  
All we can do is keep breathing now.**_

All we can do is keep breathing  
All we can do is keep breathing  
All we can do is keep breathing  
All we can do is keep breathing.  
All we can do is keep breathing now…"

_**Keep Breathing – Ingrid Michaelson**_

**o~O~o**

**I hope you Liked this chapter. PLEASE, PLEASE review. It would me a lot to me. And ****Super Thanks**** to ;**

**TwilightFreak79:**** Thanks for reviewing, what you say means a lot to me! ILY! 3**

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**LilyCullenSalvator96(Lily)**__**: Mwahaha! I have officially taken over Twilight! YES, Victory!**_

_**Jasper**__**:**Walks into room** No you don't! Stephanie Meyer does!**_

_**Lily**__**: Psh… yes I do! **puts hand on hips****_

_**Jasper**__**: No you don't!**_

_**Lily**__**: YES I DO!**_

_**Jasper**__**: Prove it.**_

_**Lily**__**: Erm, um, I don't know how to I just do own it OKAY!**_

_**Jasper**__**: Go on, tell them.**_

_**Lily**__**: **nods head no** Nope.**_

_**Jasper**__**: Come on, do It.**_

_**Lily**__**: Fine. **Sighs dramatically** I don't own nothing. Everything, but the plot and Idea belong to S.M…. Can I have you though, Jasper?**_

_**Jasper**__**: Um, I guess. Okay, let's go. I want to go home now. Shall we Darlin'? **Says with bad-ass Texas accent & Holds out elbow****_

_**Lily**__**: **Screams in joy! ** Okay! See you guys later! (Next chapter) **Takes Jaspers arm and runs away with him****_

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Authors Note

Hello my fellow readers, This is **not** an Update, I don't like doing this but I must. I am very sorry that I haven't updated ANY of my stories lately because honestly I thought I was since I'm on vacation, but I am having a very busy summer as it seems for once. Like last week for instance, I went to Yosemite (Yo- Se- Meh- T) FROM Saturday to Monday. Before that I was doing my Hours for High School at my old Elementary School, I am in Softball at the park and now I'm going to be volunteering at the park for _**MORE**_ hours. :P Well, Anyway, I am working as fast as I can and Trying to get on my lap top every chance I get to work on my stories(Especially 'Being Crazy With The Cullen's' If you have any suggestions just PM me or tell me on a review and I will be sure to try to fit it somewhere0… Again I'm very Sorry! (:

Love Always, LilyCullenSalvatore96 :D


End file.
